


Visita inaspettata

by Milady_Silvia



Series: Dietro la maschera [4]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Comedy, F/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-27
Updated: 2018-06-27
Packaged: 2019-05-29 11:32:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15072284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: Anakin sta per scoprire quanto possa essere inopportuno il suo maestro."Questa storia partecipa al Calendario dell’Avvento (Ripopoliamo i Fandom!) indetta dal gruppo facebook Il Giardino di Efp.”5 dicembre. QUINTA CASELLA. (5 dicembre)Obbligo: Scrivi una commedia. A e B finalmente soli per Natale, finché C (avendo litigato con D) decide di insediarsi a casa loro.★Fandom: Star Wars.★ Iniziativa: Questa storia partecipa allo “Sci-Fi Fest” a cura di Torre di Carta e Fanwriter.it!★ Numero Parole: 633.★ Prompt Parole: 25. Gocce d’acqua.





	Visita inaspettata

 

Visita inaspettata

 

“Quindi avendo litigato con Yoda, per il momento devo tenermi lontano dal Consiglio dei Jedi. Ho perciò deciso di venire per un po’ di tempo qui da te.

Disturbo?” chiese Obi-wan.

Anakin giocherellò con il proprio codino e volse lo sguardo, fissando di sfuggita l’armadio con l’anta leggermente socchiusa.

“No. Solo è inaspettato proprio per Natale” disse, grattandosi la guancia.

Obi-wan sollevò una busta della spesa e chiuse gli occhi.

“Ci divertiremo, vedrai. Ho portato il latte blu, con cui fare lo zabaione galattico che ti piace tanto. Inoltre sono andato a prendere delle decorazioni per la casa” rispose.

< Maledizione. Finalmente potevo passare il Natale da solo con Padme! > pensò Skywalker, mentre il suo sorriso tremava.

“Oh, tranquillo. Poso tutto io in frigo, tu intanto aspettami alla macchina volante” disse.

Obi-wan inarcò un sopracciglio.

“E perché?” domandò.

< Per lasciare la possibilità a mia moglie di fuggire da casa sua perché ti sei imbucato? Per evitare che muoia soffocata nell’armadio, accidenti a te maestro che ti cacci sempre nei guai? E poi come diamine si fa a litigare con Yoda? > chiese mentalmente Anakin.

“Così possiamo cominciare a divertirci insieme facendo un bel giro dei negozi” disse, prendendo le buste dalle mani dell’altro.

“È una splendida idea!” gridò Obi-wan. Iniziò a scendere le scale.

“Maestro, solo una cosa, quanto pensate di rimanere?” chiese Skywalker.

“Almeno fino a dopo le feste” spiegò Obi-wan correndo via.

Anakin si chiuse la porta alle spalle e sbuffò sonoramente.

Amidala scivolò fuori dall’armadio.

“Beh, sarà una buona occasione per tornare a Naboo per le vacanze, una volta tanto” lo rassicurò.

“Io volevo passare questo periodo con te” ringhiò il giovane.

La moglie lo raggiunse e gli accarezzò la protesi di metallo, poggiandogli un bacio sulla guancia.

“Su, ti manderò messaggi olografici tutti i giorni”. Gli avvicinò le labbra all’orecchio. “E quanto tornerò ti darò un piacevolissimo regalo di Natale” bisbigliò.

Anakin ghignò, il viso in penombra.

“Ci conto” sussurrò roco.

 

*********

 

“Era proprio necessario?” ringhiò Anakin, corrugando la fronte. Osservava la macchina fotografica olografica davanti a lui, tenuta da un’unita C1.

“Mio giovane allievo, ci sono ancora molte cose al mondo che devi imparare” rispose Obi-wan. Gli avvolse il braccio intorno alle spalle e chiuse gli occhi, sorridendo alla camera.

L’unità C1 scattò la foto.

Anakin si scostò dal maestro.

“Mi sento ridicolo” borbottò.

< A quest’ora ero sul divano con il mio angelo, invece è da ore che girovaghiamo senza meta > pensò.

“Con questi maglioni saremo due gocce d’acqua. Non credi?!” gridò Obi-wan, indicando i maglioncini che indossavano. Entrambi rappresentavano delle navicelle spaziali con le corna da renna e un Babbo Natale dalla bonaria faccia violetta.

“Credo che siamo ridicolo. Dove sono finiti i jedi che non hanno beni materiali?” borbottò Anakin, stringendo il pugno di metallo.

“Devono anche sapersi divertire. Me lo ha insegnato Qui Gon, anche io avevo i miei dubbi alla tua età” rispose Obi-wan.

< Giuro che se non ammazzo il mio maestro durante queste feste natalizie, non lo uccido più > pensò Anakin.

Vide il maestro inciampare in un filo e rischiare di cadere in una vasca con dei pirania rossi, luminescenti, con disegnati degli alberi di Natale dorati. Lo afferrò e lo trasse a sé.

“Non posso salvarvi la vita anche a Natale” piagnucolò.

Obi-wan lo strinse a sé.

“Oh, mio allievo, è così bello poter passare del tempo con te!” trillò.

“Voi vi siete ubriacato con quei dolci di Natale al liquore, ve lo dico io. Ora v’imploro, andiamo a casa” gemette Anakin.

“Prima andiamo a prendere la nostra foto!” gridò Obi-wan, correndo via.

Anakin gemette e si nascose il viso tra le mani.

“Io finirò per passare al lato oscuro” piagnucolò.

< Voglio i biscotti di Padme, sto odiando questa cosa più della sabbia > pensò.


End file.
